Beautiful Music
by OuiJoli
Summary: A cellist meets a pianist. Who knew their instruments matched so perfectly? SasuNaru. Yaoi in later chapters! Dun like dun read! Rating for language and because kindergarten children should not be reading this stuff...not yet anyway.
1. Chapter 1: A Secret Revealed

Beautiful Music

Sasuke walked down the hall heading towards the music room, a place that he could be alone and play his cello. Yes, you read correctly, Sasuke is a cellist, and an extremely talented cellist at that. But of course he was the only one who knew of his extraordinary talent. If anyone was to find out… he'd never be left alone. And this may come as a shock to you but Sasuke likes his alone time."_**NEVER. EVER. ALONE**_" was all he thought before he turned to his cello to drown his sorrows.

He was always afraid of being caught playing so he hadn't played in days. Three to be exact, and might I add that was much too long for Sasuke to be away from his cello. He knew he would be alone today because the Konoha School of Arts (K.S.A) orchestra was performing and the rest of the school was watching the performance, leaving the music room open for him and his cello.

Sasuke neared the music room and realized that he wasn't the only talented musician who had ditched the assembly to be alone and play. He heard a piece that he recognized, not for cello but piano. It was played so magnificently. It was Pachelbel's Canon. He'd never noticed before but the piece sounded like lovers speaking to one another, confessing their undying love to each other. As he approached the glass door he looked in to see a blonde none other than our very own Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke's first and only thought was: _The dobe can play the piano?!_ Sasuke reached for the handle but his hand froze mere millimeters from the handle, and he decided to just sit in the hall and listen to the blonde play.

The blonde, still playing Canon in D, had closed his eyes and let his hands see the music and let his ears guide his hands fluidly over the keys. Every thirty seconds Sasuke caught himself looking through the glass at the blonde. When this happened, he shook himself and turned away. After hearing the blonde's variations of Canon in D, Waltzing Matilda, Ode to Joy, Beethoven's Ninth, and a few other pieces that he didn't recognize, Sasuke realized he had fallen in love…with the piano not the dobe! Ew. How could you even think that?! Sasuke sat in a daze, not even realizing that the music had stopped and by the sound of things papers were being stuffed into a book bag. Steps were taken toward the door, the handle was turned. Sasuke and Naruto both jumped at the sight of each other but Sasuke quickly returned to his emotionless cover that would suit only an Uchiha.

"Shit! Sasuke! How long have you been here?!"

"Long enough to know that you're an amazing piano player," Sasuke said coolly in reply.

"Shut up you, ketsunoana!" Naruto yelled, as he ran out the nearest school exit.

Sasuke thought,_ What the hell was that about?! I compliment him… and he insults me. I am confused._ Sasuke looked at his watch._ Shit, I am so screwed! I was supposed to be home an hour ago!_


	2. Chapter 2: A Happy Accident

He knew that when he got home his father, Fugaku, would be furious and his mother, Mikoto, would cry and try to keep Fugaku from leaving… again. Sasuke would apologize for missing his curfew again and Fugaku would storm out of the house rambling about how nobody respects his position as man of the house. Then Mikoto would cry even more and Sasuke would try to comfort her.

So here we are caught up to Sasuke on his way home. He ran as hard and as fast as he could hoping his 'darling' father was already gone, and Itachi was home comforting his mother. Ha! Itachi, comforting….funny. He'd gotten half way home when, not even watching where he was going, he ran into some guy. Accidently, of course.

This guy, his voice, his face, it all seemed so familiar. Seeing as he had just hit his head on the concrete, things were a bit blurry and he couldn't make out exactly who this guy was.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Get up Sasuke! Open your eyes! Don't die," said the voice of the maddeningly familiar boy.

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times and tried to push himself into a sitting position. He was still a bit dizzy and uncertain of everything going on, but had enough sense to realize that someone was holding him around his torso and burying their head in his shoulder.

"Thank goodness you're okay. You are okay, right?" said the voice again.

With his vision beginning to clear up, he realized who this mystery person was, and once again, you will be shocked to know this mystery person was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke, look this is my apartment building. We have to get you inside, okay?"

Sasuke nodded a groggy yes and was then picked up by Naruto and carried to an old rickety elevator. Reaching Naruto's apartment, he was the laid down on something cushiony which he later identified as a couch. He sat up this time without being held. Naruto was off in the kitchen getting water and fumbling with medicine bottles. Sasuke could hear Naruto muttering to himself about clumsy people who don't pay attention. Sasuke was busy taking in the small living room when Naruto walked into the room carrying water and some painkiller, for which Sasuke was grateful for. Before Sasuke could thank him, Naruto flooded him with questions.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? Anything? Should I call your parents? Will they be worried?"

"In order, could be better, no, no, no, and I doubt it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I guess… Hey dobe?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you learn to play?"

"Huh? Oh, I've always been able to play the notes, but not the beats; I just never really understood how to I guess."

"Really? The way you played today I'd never have known… it was, amazing" Sasuke said, as a light blush graced his perfect ivory skin. _Why am I blushing?!_ Sasuke asked himself.

And when Naruto saw that blush, he thought: _I_s_ he blushing or is it a fever_ But he said, "Thanks. Ya know, for a bastard, you're not so bad."

Silence followed. Nearly ten minutes of it. When Naruto moved closer to him, Sasuke felt and suppressed the sudden urge to grab the blonde and kiss him violently. Sasuke didn't understand why he was feeling these things, or why he blushed those minutes ago.

Naruto broke that long silence. "So, Sasuke, why were you going to the music room anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3: Crash

"Uh, well, you see. I was, uhm," Sasuke replied. _Dammit Sasuke. What the hell is up with you stuttering? Uchihas do not stutter. Uchihas do not stutter. Uchihas do not stutter……_were his thoughts.

"You can tell the truth. I won't tell. Promise."

"To tell the truth… I play the cello. I actually play pretty well. Like you on a piano, only not that well."

Sasuke blushed again. Fever. Gotta be.

"Really? Thanks! You really think I'm good?"

"More like amazing!"

Sasuke blushed again and Naruto thought, _He's still red. I better check for a fever._

Naruto placed a tan hand on Sasuke's ivory cheek. Barely skimming Sasuke's face caused an even more apparent blush to cross his pale face.

Naruto thought, _His skin is so soft. It's so beautiful._

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, waiting for Naruto to respond to this. Naruto moved closer. Their noses were nearly touching, and Sasuke closed the space between them. Not even a second had passed when they each pulled away and moved to opposite ends of the couch.

Fifteen minutes and a long, awkward silence later, Naruto moved closer. So did Sasuke. Naruto broke the silence," Do you want to? I want to, but if you don't then we could ju-"Naruto's words were stolen right out of his mouth by Sasuke's soft lips upon his own, their lips moving together in sync. Music beats, whole notes, quarter notes, half notes, triplets, and eighth notes. Slowing down and speeding up, a constant roller-coaster. It was only lip to lip, but that couldn't, no, it wouldn't satisfy the Uchiha. He wanted more. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, pleading for entrance, which Naruto allowed. It started as a slow dance of tongues. Naruto's hand found Sasuke's hair and his fingers were entangled in the dark locks. Sasuke's hand found Naruto's waist. The kiss turned into a battle for dominance. Sasuke won without even trying. The kiss then broke their lungs, deprived of the very necessary oxygen for which they longed. Both boys smiled, very content with what had just happened.

"So, Sasuke, I would love to hear you play sometime."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Four-o-clock?"

"I'll be there''

"Sasuke, you wanna crash here tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4: Iron Will

Wowza, it has been a REEEAAAAAALLY long time since this has been updated. OH WELL. So I obviously DON'T own Naruto or any of the characters…yada yada ya. If I did own them, hehe, the series would be…much different. Grins Evilly So, I don't want a huge speech of nothing before I start so let's get to it…

p.s. My writing style may have changed in the many months I've been away so…be gentle to me.

When we last left our lovely boys, Naruto had just asked Sasuke to crash at his place for the night. Oh dear. What will Sasuke do? He has to say yes right? He just has to!

"Dobe, I don't think that's the best idea." Or not. Sasuke wasn't sure how many things would work about that situation.

"Aw Sasuke, why not? I mean, you said your parents wouldn't worry…" The dobe was such a dobe. Well of course Sasuke had asked himself the SAME question. Of course, Sasuke, being the Uchiha that he is, already had a few logical reasons not to.

"Number one, I have no clothes for school tomorrow. Number two, I meant they wouldn't worry if I was late. They would kill me for not letting them know where I am. Number three, I don't know how to handle myself at someone else's house overnight." Why did Sasuke always have to answer things as if they were obvious questions? Oh, wait, he's an Uchiha. DUH!

Okay, so now the blonde was confused. Just goes to show doesn't it? Well, Sasuke was a perfectly mannered bastard. How could he NOT handle himself at someone else's house? He seemed fine right there, on Naruto's couch. He wasn't shredding the house to pieces or lighting it on fire or totally trashing the place. What could this perfect angel do to his house?

"C'mon Sasuke, we both know your manners are impenetrable. There is no way you could screw my house over."

"By impenetrable, I think you mean impeccable. And it isn't your house I'm worried about…" Sasuke told Naruto without explaining what he really was worried about. What the hell? I thought the Uchiha had a logical explanation for why he wasn't staying. Why isn't he just spitting it out already??

"Sasuke?"

"Okay, fine, I've never been…" Sasuke mumbled the end of the sentence and turned his head away from Naruto. Lordy lordy lordy. What will we ever do with those boys? Well you know Naruto had to be BUBBLING OVER with curiosity.

"Ok, lemme guess, you were abducted by aliens and they probed around your ass and now you're afraid to be away from home over night?"

Ha ha. What was that noise? Where the hell did that come from? Wait a second…did Sasuke just…laugh? "Not quite, dobe."

"Ok, so then you MUST have been kidnapped from your room by the Uchiha fandom. From your room, they took you to a warehouse and performed rituals on you. And that's why you want to be home…you don't want to place any other people in the path of their destruction. Right?"

Sasuke didn't even know what to say to that one. Honestly, when someone asks you a question like that, the only thing you say back is, "There is an Uchiha fandom?"

Naruto's jaw dropped open so far it almost fell off. He was kidding? Modest? Haha. Of all people not to know about the fandom…it was the damn Uchiha the entire fandom worshipped. The fandom being every girl in Konoha.

"You are kidding, right?" The blonde was fighting back the giggles as he realized that he REALLY mustn't have known about it. Sasuke looked slightly befuddled that Naruto was giggling at the mention of a fandom tagged with his name.

"Naruto? What's so funny?" Those few words set Naruto off. He laughed…and laughed…and laughed. How funny was it that he didn't know? Apparently it was hilarious, judging by Naruto's reaction. (If you feel the sudden urge to laugh your ass off, please do.)

Naruto tried to form sentences, but it just wasn't gonna happen. Between gasps he managed a few words, "You gasp only gasp doesn't gasp know!"

"Big help, dobe" Naruto stopped laughing all of the sudden. He looked at Sasuke for a second, cocked his head to one side, and then looked like a kicked puppy.

"I just realized something…you've been calling me dobe. I never did anything to deserve that name! I helped you out of the street when you were hurt!"

"Naruto, I was in the street hurt because of you." Was that not obvious? To Sasuke it seemed as if it was. It was Naruto's fault for not watching where Sasuke was running. Damn. Or not. So Sasuke knew it was his fault for running with his head down. Would he ever admit to that? Psht, in your dreams. Sasuke was WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to cocky to do that. I mean….c'mon, he was way too…narcissistic to admit his own flaws, well not that he had any. Uchihas don't HAVE _any_ **flaws** WHATSOEVER. Lordy, don't you know that already?

"Sasuke. You sidetracked me. Not fair. So why are you scared to stay the night here?" Naruto used his special coaxing voice to get it out of him.

"Oh, crap. It's getting late dobe…er…Naruto. I've gotta get home. See ya." And he was out the door. Naruto didn't even have the chance to respond. He looked at the clock on his wall. Wow. Ten thirty. Time really flew by with that bastard didn't it? Well…he would find out why Sasuke wouldn't stay the night over and then he would have Sasuke stay the night over. It would happen. The iron will of the dobe.

Yeah I know I know. It's not terrific, but please, slack needed. This is the first time I've written a fic (chapter) in FOREVER! So, criticism is good, but not too harsh…or acidic…or mean.

OH MY GOD! Naruto just appeared from nowhere and beat me with a blow up bat!

Naruto runs of yelling "That's for calling me dobe"

Oh, his ass is so getting it.


	5. Chapter 5: All In A Day's Work

Ok. I know I had committed myself to working on this story more often. Well, if you think about it, this chapter came quicker than the last one. But I know, I know.

I don't even really know where this chapter is going. It is 11:20 at night and I'm tired. I'm going to write and post this tonight. It will be yet again un-beta read. I am going to try my hardest to make this chapter of reasonable length, but no promises.

I'm still hurting from Naruto beating my ass with that bat last chapter. Forgive me.

When we last left off, Sasuke had just left Naruto's house and Naruto had decided that Sasuke would one day sleep over at his house.

-

The next day, Saturday, Naruto thought he would pay our favorite bastard a visit. It's not like he could not know how to get to Sasuke's. It was THE Uchiha Mansion after all. It was a long walk, but Naruto really had been wanting some time outside; the weather had been so nice lately. The winding road up to the house would provide a good enough amount of alone time. Not only that, but most of the way was surrounded by forest on both sides; the autumn leaves would be a nice relaxing element of sorts.

Naruto grabbed his coat on the way out and slipped a granola bar and a bottle of water into separate pockets. On this particular morning, Naruto was dressed in jeans that were slightly too big and an orange polo shirt. He had on his favorite shoes, a pair of worn in, comfortable Nikes, and a thin jacket. He pulled his key out of his front pocket and locked his door. As he was locking the door, a little, yellow note caught his eye. It was a sticky note. It read,

_Naruto,_

_Sorry about storming out last night._

_Later,_

_Sasuke._

Later. Did that mean later today? Later this week? Was it just a casual saying and he just wanted to be casual? Then Naruto noticed the small letters on the bottom of the note.

_Look on the back, dobe._

And on the back were seven digits. Ok it was a phone number, Sasuke's phone number. Did that mean Naruto was supposed to call him? Ok why would he give him his number if he wasn't intended to call him? So Naruto would call half way to Sasuke's house to tell him about his visit. He got into the elevator down to the first floor. In the elevator, he opened his granola bar and took a bite of it. He chewed it very slowly, enjoying the taste and the texture of it. He took another bite and savored it in the same way he had the first bite. Those were the only bites he took in the elevator; they were the only bites he had time to take in the elevator.

He walked out of his apartment building onto the sidewalk where Sasuke had run into him just yesterday. Had it really only been yesterday? That seemed so far behind him from where he was now. He was walking to Sasuke frickin' Uchiha's house. He was going to visit Sasuke. They had been good friends when they were younger, but nowadays, the only interaction they'd had was yesterday.

God, was yesterday interesting. First, he was discovered by the bastard, playing piano, then he got barreled into by the bastard, and then he kissed that same bastard. All in one day. He felt very accomplished, like he had one a gold medal. For something. He would figure out what later.


	6. Chapter 6: I've Let You Down

Er….. so, this is that awkward, post-writing-hiatus apology.  
I've not really written much of anything since November of '08 so trying to crank out a fic was….  
Anyway, I'm back and working on the new chapter of this fic and I will have it up as soon as I can.  
I plan to really get on top of things this year so no worries.

If you feel like reviewing now on this extended a/n, I will, as always, send you a small preview of the coming chapter (probably within twenty-four hours of review submission.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Keep Me Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. This is just fanfiction.

So, when we last left our lovely boys, Naruto was walking to Sasuke's house, determined to have a sleepover.

~~~~~~  
Sasuke's house was not exactly the most difficult to find. It was, in fact, the largest house in all of Konoha; you could see it from almost any point in the city. It wasn't a far walk. Just a few miles. Naruto took another bite of his granola bar and began pondering the bastard.

_I suppose that he isn't really the personable type. Maybe that's why he didn't want to stay the night: he never has before and isn't aware of the proper sleepover mannerisms. But that seems so strange. For someone who is so popular with the ladies, why doesn't he have any friends? And he plays an instrument, I gather. But he isn't in the band. Then again, neither am I. Maybe all of the guys at school hate him for getting all of the attention from the girls? Maybe he's just….the same stuck up bastard that he always was. _

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a loud clanging in the alleyway to his right. He looked to see a dog, rummaging for food in a trash can. Feeling bad for the dog, Naruto handed over the rest of his granola bar and poured some water out as the pooch lapped it up.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Naruto recognized the melodic voice and turned to see his….friend?  
"Sasuke! I was just on my way to your house. Wow, that makes me sound like a total creep. But I just wanted to check on you. You hit your head pretty hard and all…." Naruto was trying to explain away a situation he didn't fully understand himself.  
"Funny story, I was on my way to your place to apologize for being so abrupt and so rude yesterday. You were nothing but hospitable to me and I was not very acknowledging of that fact."  
"Yeah, you bastard! I was only hospitality to you!"  
"Hn. Naruto, the word is hospitable. Not hospitality."  
"Yeah, whatever. Soooooooooo, Sasuke, you wanna hang out today? I don't really have any plans."  
"Uh. Well. You see…. Fine. But we have to go to my house. I'm mildly afraid of this Uchiha fandom you mentioned yesterday so I'm going to be a homebody until I get over that."

The boys walked to the Uchiha manor in almost complete silence. It was very awkward. Hadn't they kissed yesterday? Did Naruto simply dream that? He could have sworn… Wait, no, that was indeed a dream. And to think, he was so confident in that fact as he left the house.

They were walking down the road that led to Sasuke's house when Naruto tripped.  
"Dobe, what have you gotten yourself into now? Lemme look at it." Naruto hadn't realized until then that his jeans were ripped and he was bleeding from the knee.

The boys were only inches apart. Naruto thought of his dream of kissing Sasuke. He wanted to act on it so badly then. With Sasuke looking at his knee, Naruto found himself highly attracted to Sasuke in that moment.

"Naruto, don't move, okay?" Sasuke asked. He was looking me dead in the eyes and I was holding my breath, waiting.

"Sasuke, just do it, already. Don't keep me waiting."


End file.
